


Meet the Sisters

by Cornholio4



Category: Legend of Zelda, Super Smash Brothers, fire emblem fates
Genre: Camilla is a tease, F/M, Female Corrin - Freeform, Oneshot, also on FanFiction, silent but adorable Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Link and Corrin are together at the Smash Mansion. However Corrin's sisters from both Hoshido and Nohr come over to visit. How would Link handle meeting Corrin's two different set of sisters?





	Meet the Sisters

\+ -   
The Smash Mansion and the fighters were having a day off from any fighting matches. Sitted at a chair was Lady Corrin relaxing humming a song she learned from Azura in Hoshido. She was startled when she was met with the image of her boyfriend Link handing her some roses.

He gave a gentlemanly bow and Corrin giggled as she accepted the roses. "Always a charmer, aren't you Link?" Corrin asked with a smile as Link gave a slight nod of his head. Link rarely spoke but usually his actions were more than enough.

Seated not too far from them was Link's friend Princess Zelda watching them with a smile. They then heard the door being knocked and saw the blue blur of Sonic the Hedgehog speeding to the door in order to answer it.

Sonic opened it and they heard him saying "okay either your guests or the pizza delivery service has strange new uniforms for their delivery girls?" Corrin gasped when she looked and saw none other than her Hoshido sisters Hinoka and Sakura.

Corrin then put down the roses as she then dragged Link to meet them. "Hinoka, Sakura... what are you doing here?" Corrin cried with tears of joy as she then gave her redheaded sisters a hug. They let go as Link went and bowed before them.

"We decided we wanted to come down here and see you after we had some time. Takumi was hesitant and Ryoma was too busy. We want to see the opponents you have been honing your skills against, I was just not expecting a talking blue hedgehog..." Hinoka told Corrin sounding a bit weirded out when she went to face Sonic.

"Don't worry, you get used to the fighters here." Corrin laughed thinking about the fighters from different worlds who all came to fight in this competition of sorts. They were forming friendships, except for the villains who had came here including Bowser and Ganondorf.

"So is this another rival in this competition?" Hinoka enquired looking to Link and Corrin's eyes widened when she remembered that she had yet to tell her Hoshido siblings about Link in her letters.

"This is Link, he is a swordsman from a land called Hyrule. I forgot to tell you this but... He is my boyfriend..." Corrin explained nervously causing gasps from Hinoka and Sakura. Link then pointed to the open door as they then spotted Corrin's Nohr sisters Camilla and Elise.

Corrin then greeted them with the same warm hugs as Hinoka then looked hostile to their appearance as Sakura looked scared at them. "Corrin, I just knew I had to come here soon to meet you and this green elf boy link you have told us about and so did Elise." Camilla told Corrin as she then looked to Link and smirked making him nervous.

"So you're Link, Corrin told us that she barely ever wins against you! I bet you must be the best swordsman ever to get my sister to like you!" Elise chipped out loud looking at Link excitedly making Corrin and link nervous. Corrin knew it must be because Link had more experience in battle than her than even with training from Link himself as well as other warriors Roy, Marth and Ike she could barely win against him at all.

Of course after their battles Corrin loved how adorable Link was in apologising if he hurt her and looking over her, to think this elf boy was the legendary hero of his land.

Hinoka's eyes widened as she then gasped out loud "you told... the Nohrians about Link and not us?" she sounded hurt in her voice as Camilla gave a chuckle.

"That just shows she trusts her real family with her love life and not you. I guess this should be more evidence that she considers me here true big sister." Camilla taunted Hinoka with a smirk making her furious.

Corrin then went between her two older sisters as he tried to say "sorry Hinoka, it's just that I told my Nohrian family about Link in my last letter and I forgot to do the same to you. I was going to tell you about him..." Hinoka seemed to be calming down as Sakura walked up to Link.

"I just want to say... if you're my sister's boyfriend then I hope we can be friends..." Sakura stated getting nervous as Link flashed her a warm smile. Hinoka smiled at this and gave the same warm smile to Link already guessing about his character.

Camilla then decided to grab Link and asked him with a sly smile "so have you and Corrin been up to anything yourselves? Can I already expect some pointy eared nephews or nieces?" Corrin was growing red from embarrassed, Camilla was just trying to mess with her and embarrass Link. She knew Camilla had told her before she would do that to any love of hers but it was no less embarrassing to be experiencing it.

"I have been telling him that he should take advantage of her being barefoot all the time and tickle her feet." Princess Zelda shouted with a smile causing link to grow even redder. Corrin glared furiously at her direction.

She silently promised the next time they faced off against eachother, she will show Zelda no mercy with her Yato Blade.

Then Camilla dropped link when they heard Elise squeal in delight. They had looked to see that Elise had just noticed Sonic and then picked him up for a strong hug.

"A walking hedgehog! It's the coolest and cutest thing ever!" Elise shouted to the amusement of those around, except for Sonic.

"Corrin, Link... A little help here!" Sonic ranted and Corrin decided to get Elise to drop Sonic. Sonic gave Corrin a quick thanks and commented "wait, you said the Hoshido siblings are your biological family... How do you not look like any of them?"

Corrin and the others had no answer for him. "I like your siblings, I hope I can someday join both of your families..." Link whispered into Corrin's ear and she flashed him a smile as she gave a silent nod in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I play male Corrin in my copy of Fates Conquest (planning to get Revelations soon) but apparently I Female Corrin is the canon one in Fire Emblem Warriors. I hope to get Fire Emblem Warriors soon as hack and slash is my favourite game genre. Kind of wish Link was in that gave, even if he was DLC. Since he was a guest character in Mario Kart and Soul Calibur. Maybe he might be a guest character in a future Fire Emblem game or something.
> 
> Because I would want to try the marriage option of Link and female Corrin!


End file.
